badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Robotnik's Mean Meme Machine
Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intentional. Please don't edit them out. Note: Any sites, files, or anything, actually do not exist. Don't go on them. Please don't. One day, It was a fine day, and I decided to online to my favorite ROM place, Freeandfungamedownloadretro90s80s.dion.co.jp and get one of my favorite Puyo Puyo reskins, Dr. Robuttnik's Mean Bean Macine. So I downloaded DON'TPLAYMEYAFLIPPINGDUMMY.PRS. I obeyed it and I just didn't play it, mainly because it was a PRS file for Son the Hedge Ad vtur 2. A millenium laterer, my brian cells dyed and I gotted someything in the male. It was a copy of Dr. Robatnocknockitsknuckles's MeeM BeeB MachcaM! It had a label saying "I am the ice cream." This freaked me out, because I had a phobia of words. It also had blood, but I thought it was just ketchup and ate it, I liked it. And then I popped it in my Sega Pico. The Sega Dreamcast Logo came up, but it was a blood saturn instead of the usual Sega CD bootup intro. It was very scary to see this. Then Zonik.ExO came on my pc and then crawled out of it. i thought it was just a glitch and continued playing. Arms sayed vulgar stuff I can't even mention when I hit start! And then when it started, some poorly made music played from Arms Compilation and then the beans were blooD! For some reason, the orange thing bean was WARIO from Wayro ware SCREAMING IN TERROR AS THE BLOOD WAS DRIPPING!!1 And arms was saying stuff like die and I cried. When I beat him. It showed a close up of arm's dead body with blood and scars and dismantled pieces of sega genesis. After 10 hours, it showed text saying "I'm gonna kill you LOSER" and loser was my real name so I was very scared. And then waluigi came out of my TV and smacked me with his tennis rackte, his BLOODY tennis ruler. And then the ghost of a spanish mailman with tonic water appeared saying "esos coches lil 'tikes son peligrosos" and I remembered... '''TONIC WATER. '''I then drank the mailmans tonic water and then i was in court... I heard someone saying "Did you, did you, eat this girl?" Then the other guy went "No good sir, I did not." I couldn't make out the rest. And then a cyan hair boy with a white sweater with some weird symbol or something appeared saying "REEEEEEE" and my ears bleeded. And then that was a dream too. And then magic cat appeared in my bed and turned me into thanos and then I died... AND THAT WAS A DREAM TOO. I then actually died and then the phone rang. The end. The phone rang and then it turns out... IT WAS THE GREEN MAN!!! HE WANTED MY BATTERIES! I then went into a coma for 24 years. I now live in 2042. In there, everyone worships this cartridge. Why is this so? I don't know. But all we know is that I've been in ooga booga trauma recovery since 2024 and I made it out within 2040 to tell you this horrifying story. Hopefully you understand that this was a completely real expearience. And my brain cells dyed again. THE END real this time I still do not know why people worship a sega switnch cartrige. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta Category:Troll pasta